


Good Impressions

by Nashira



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, MWPP, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira/pseuds/Nashira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't think Sirius makes too much of a good impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ty).



> Sirius and Remus have just discovered that James hasn't told them that Lily has agreed to date him, his reason "I'm trying to make a good impression, you aren't exactly the most…" For Ty. A requested ficlet from when I opened my fic blog.

In James Potters hardly humble opinion all was right in the world, well if you ignored that pesky incoming war, the mere existence of _Snivellus_ and the rest of the idiot Slytherin’s… and the fact that the N.E.W.Ts had only inspired the teachers to give them more schoolwork than they had already.

When Moony and Padfoot cornered him one night in the common room, he had a feeling that they thoroughly disagreed. Sirius prodded him hard in the chest, making him move slightly backward and James gave both Remus and Sirius a questioning look.

‘What the hell?!’

‘You didn’t tell us Evans suddenly had a change of heart,’ Sirius half accused, half teased, a sly grin on his face. Remus looked either amused to embarrassed, James wasn’t sure which.

James himself felt a little embarrassed to have been caught keeping secrets from his two closest mates, but wouldn’t admit it. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at them. ‘So? I want to make a good impression, and you, mostly _you_, Padfoot, aren’t exactly the most mature, sensitive souls.’

Remus snorted and Sirius started laughing so hard James hoped he got a stitch. ‘What?!’

‘And you are a mature, sensitive soul?’ Remus countered when he had regained his ability to speak without laughing. ‘As if.’ He grinned and it was almost as cheeky as Sirius’ normal grin. James smiled, in spite of himself.


End file.
